bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cichy77
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Hollow page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 14:35, September 29, 2009 Power levels Please note that any change to the power levels of character's abilities are to be discussed first on the relevant article's talk page. Only if that change is approved will the change be made. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 19:04, March 31, 2010 (UTC) This issue has been settled long ago. What is currently presented is accurate in accordance to spiritual power levels definitions on this site and is not to be subject to personal opinion. In other words you are not familiar with the site its guidelines or its official stands of certain things covered under our policies, which will result in your edits being undone each time. This is considered your second warning about adding inaccurate information to articles the third time may result in a block on your account.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 17:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi. Please note that according to the image policy, all images from official sources (i.e. manga, anime, etc) that are uploaded to the site must have licensing information and completed fair use rationale added to them. The code for the rationale template is below, and I have added it to Image:Yammy is bound by Renji Bankai.png so that you can see how it should look. Please make sure you add it to any images you upload in future. Thanks, [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 13:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Edits Your edits being removed is a clear indication that they dont belong there. The information is already given on the site. Its a bankai related technique. There is no argument because as per the anime policy on this site the manga takes precedent over the anime. An anime only technique that is counter to what the manga is not to be included into the article. Its where it belongs. Any further attempt to add this information will be considered aging false information into the article. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:43, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Kido Okay, this is seriously becoming an issue, since I've undid this so many times in the past and you're clearly not getting the picture. You are NOT to delete the spaces between the spell description and the incantation, as it creates too much clutter in editing mode. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:30, July 20, 2010 (UTC)